Hearts and Nibbles
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This is a Klaine and Finchel sex story and this story involves Heartbeat Fetish if u don't know what that is look it up its kind of hard to explain but in my story its one of Rachel's fetishes so ya… just bare with me and read if u want to I have a few like this so u will see more of them.


Hearts and Nibbles

**This is a Klaine and Finchel sex story and this story involves Heartbeat Fetish if u don't know what that is look it up its kind of hard to explain but in my story its one of Rachel's fetishes so ya… just bare with me and read if u want to I have a few like this so u will see more of them. **

**Blaine and Rachel just had the most amazing double wedding they were both now happily married to Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. They deiced to go to London for their honeymoon. They got to London and into the hotel it was a double room hotel Finn and Rachel went in one and Blaine and Kurt in the other. They wanted to explore the town so they deiced to head somewhere for dinner. **

**They deiced for this wonderful pizza place for dinner the pizza was wonderful they got some drinks and deiced to hit one of the clubs as London was famous for there night clubs. They went to The Underground and some British techno music was playing. Kurt spoke in Blaine's ear. Would you like to dance? Kurt looked at him and shook his head yes. They found a spot on the dance floor and Blaine started dancing close to him and he was grinding his hips around his lover body and Kurt just could feel his dick grow with every grope. Blaine got close to Kurt and started to bite his shoulder blades and then he nibbled on his neck right on his pulse point. Kurt's pulse was beating in time with the fast techno beat and Blaine was just getting turned on with that. **

**It was nearly 1am in the morning and were aroused up and wanted to get back to the hotel. They headed outside and Finn whistled for a taxi and they piled in and headed back to the hotel. (Author's note) two parts first is Finn and Rachel's scene and then Kurt and Blaine's scene. **

**First we will start with Blaine and Kurt. **

**They headed back up to the room and Kurt and Blaine disappeared into Kurt's part of the room and all you could hear on the other side was a thump agasint the door. Blaine lifted Kurt up off the ground and pinned him to the door. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and while shirtless Blaine started to nip at Kurt's silky flesh while nipping and licking. Blaine held him in place and led them both over to the bed better setting down on the bed Kurt reached and started to unzip Blaine's pants slowly and playfully. While Kurt was undressing him Blaine teases Kurt by rubbing his hand over the bulging in his pants and Kurt just moans out his name. Blaine nipping on his earlobe and whispers in his ear "theses pants need to go baby." Kurt just slivers and Blaine goes down on his knees and takes his teeth and unzips Kurt's zipper and unbuttons his pants and brings out his member and slowly takes his dick into his mouth and starts to slowly suck him off. Kurt runs his hands though his hair and just moans out Blaine's name. Blaine starts to lick and nip at the tip of his head and she puts his dick back in his mouth and sucks even more until Kurt is breathing and he says "I'm about to cum baby." Blaine removes his dick from his mouth and stands up and latches onto his neck and nips on his pulse point while stroking him off. Kurt growls and cums in Blaine's hand. Both breathing heavily they collapse on the bed. While catching their breaths Kurt's dick is still hard and asking for more. **

**Kurt says" baby I want to be inside you." Blaine just breath's out his name and gets on all four's. Kurt rummages though his suitcase and grabs a condom and he wanted to grab the lube but need none as his dick was already wet from Blaine's saliva and mixed with his essence. **

**Kurt puts the condom on his dick and slowly climbs on top of the bed and he slowly starts to enter Blaine's hole and they both start rocking back and forth making music with their moans and screams of pleasure. Kurt nips all over Blaine's body his neck, shoulder blades and all over. With the nipping and biting Blaine is just over the edge with pleasure. Kurt blows his load into the condom and sighs in content and slowly exits Blaine and rolls off to the side. With chests heaving they relax and catch their breaths. After a few mins of relaxing they both hop in the shower and clean themselves off and head to bed. **

**Now onto Rachel and Finn **

**Rachel starts to strip of Finn's shirt removing button by button and she takes her hands and runs them down his chest and stops right on his heart she hold her hand there just feeling his heartbeat underneath her hand while taking her other hand and slowly unzipping his pants. Finn steps out of his boxers and Rachel runs her hand down and latches onto his dick and starts to stroke him slowly. She feels his heartbeat increase underneath her palm. She wanted to hear it better. She ceases her actions and Finn moans out in sadness. Rachel says "hold on baby I have to get my bag." **

**Finn says "ok love" and lies down on the bed waiting for Rachel to return. Rachel runs off to the closet and pulls out her suitcase she has a doctor bag with her. She calls it her play bag. Inside the bag are a stethoscope, a small EKG and Rachel's iphone and lube and condoms. **

**Rachel comes back and just stares at the beauitful man lying on the bed with his eyes close and she watches the slight rise and fall of his chest and she can see the beating pulse in his neck as she gets closer to him. Rachel runs her hands down his body and Finn opens his eyes and sighs. "Welcome back nurse Rachel." "Thank you my love are you ready for your check up?" "Yes I am" as Finn growls with pleasure and fire in his eyes. **

**Rachel gets on top of him and she grabs her bag from the table and pulls out her iphone and stethoscope. She turns on her Iphone and turns to her stopwatch. "Now Mr. Hudson we are going to time your pulse first." **

**Rachel takes two fingers and put them on Finn's neck. Finn sighs in pleasure little did Rachel know Finn has a heartbeat fetish he loves it when people listen to his heart rate or takes his pulse it turns him on very much so. Rachel counts the beats of Finn's pulse his pulse is 72 BPM. "Well Mr. Hudson your heart rate sure is up" as Rachel runs her hand down his leg and teases his balls a bit. Rachel feels Finn's pulse jump another few beats and his breathing hitches. Finn sighs out in pleasure and gasps out "Rachel baby if you keep doing that you're going to give me a heart attack." Rachel then takes out of her back some lube and the EKG. Rachel lubes up Finn she takes out her stethoscope and listens to Finn's heartbeat for a couple of minutes. She then pulls out her small EKG. Then with the EKG going Rachel and Finn both getting turned on super fast. Finn cant hold it any longer and he aims himself by Rachel's entrance and slowly starts to enter her you can hear the beeps of Finn's heartbeat increase as he picks up his speed. After like a few more minutes Finn says "baby I'm about to cum." Rachel quickly turns off the EKG and puts her stethoscope back on because she wanted to hear Finn's heartbeat for herself then on machine. I put the chestpiece on his chest while he keeps riding me and I hear his heartbeat in my ears and he grabs the bed sheets and growls out in pleasure and spills his seed in her. With his heartbeat and growls and moans Rachel looses control and spill her seed also and they both collapse, chests heaving Rachel still has the stethoscope on listening to Finn's heartbeat slow down to a normal rate. He slowly exits her and Rachel rolls off and they relax for a bit and once clamed down they gets up and shower. After a hot shower they climb back into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms. **


End file.
